


he will be loved

by hyuklou



Series: drabbles galore [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, i miss these dumb butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuklou/pseuds/hyuklou
Summary: Kibum is loved.





	he will be loved

**Author's Note:**

> this is really old and really short and from my lj (if you're the 0.01% that may have read this) and i apologize for the fluff ( not really c:)

Kibum’s content with his life.

Or at least that’s what he tells himself. He has a car, an apartment over his head, and sufficient enough job offers to afford said house and car. But it’s not actually until he steps back in through Super Junior’s dorm and is promptly greeted by the insanity that usually befalls there (and nearly smothered at the door by Donghae) that he feels loved.

(“I’ve missed you, Kibummie.”

“I missed you too.”)


End file.
